Forever by her side
by Stuck-between-a-melody
Summary: hes been chasing her for ten years. Hes always with her only to be labled as just her friend. But after an accident do they become closer? Find out and read this Yanagi Kujou fanficition(I'm really bad at summaries sorry:p)
1. Chapter 1

**Forever by her side**

_**Authors note: Konichiwa! This is my first fan fiction on Last Game. There's only one other story in this category which I found sad considering how AWESOME the manga is (in my opinion). Seriously we need more Yanagi+Kujou stories! ANYWAY…I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was really fun to make. (Sorry it's kind of short) Oh! By the way please comments/reviews are welcomed. Please tell me what you think. I'm still kind of new to the whole fan fiction writing thing so please excuse anything OOC or amateur. Well enough of me talking (or writing anything non related to the story) Hope you like it! :) This story takes place after chapter 14.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Last Game in any way.**_

~ Chapter 1 ~

Yanagi sat on his sofa in front of his wide screen TV. The apartment was quiet and Yanagi was thinking about yesterday. Kujou has been acting strange during the party. Yesterday Yanagi had gone to a party, forced by his pushy older sister who invited Kujou and Souma, and all throughout the party, Kujou seemed to avoid him. She even told him that she needed him to stay away from her for a while, that it was just her problem. And as the party continued she avoided him. But Kujou had gotten herself into trouble by coming to the rescue of a lady who was being treated badly by an obnoxious rich guy. She was about to be involved in an ugly fight and when the man made his move to attack, Yangai stepped in. Grabbing hold of Kujou in one hand and grasping the man's wrist in the other, Yanagi ended up talking to Kujou any way. _She must have been scared by me right now. She looks nervous… _Yanagi's mind raced in worry as Kujou's did the same._ I was acting weird again; what's more I also made more trouble for him... _Ridiculous questions raced through both their minds when Kujou broke the silence.

"Am I disliked by you?" She had asked. Yanagi's face reddens at the memory. Dumb question, how could I ever hate you? Yanagi thought. I've been your friend for ten years! The thought of being just a friend to Kujou for ten years irritated him. Then Yanagi started smiling like an idiot as he so your slowly realizing your feelings for me aren't you Kujou. The smile widens. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The news reporter was talking.

"A young woman has been hit by a drunken man in a Mercedes." There was a picture of a man with a gruff looking face, dark hair, a five o' clock shadow, and dead grey eyes. Yanagi recognized the man as Mr. Lutaki, the manager from the grocery store downtown. Poor young woman, Yanagi thought. Just as he was about to change the channel, the picture of Mr. Lutaki was replaced by the picture of the young woman. Yanagi froze. His face paled when realization and fear cast over him. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he fell into shock.

Kujou unconscious, bloody body was now all Yanagi could see…

_**Okay! That was my first chapter! I really hope you guys liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Please comment if you liked it and or if you think of any improvements need to be made in my writing. Well again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Happy New Years!**_

_**~mangafreak109~**_


	2. chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Last Game.**_

~Chapter 2~

[Yanagi's POV]

_No. Not her. Please God, not her. _That was all Yanagi could think as he ran to the hospital, which wasn't too far away from his apartment. Because he couldn't find his keys fast enough, Yanagi had no choice but to run to the hospital instead of taking his car. He couldn't care less. He shoved people aside, not caring who it was or how rude he was being. There was only one person that mattered the most to him at this moment. And that person could be at deaths door! _No. Don't think that way! _Yanagi scolded himself. _Kujou's going to be fine. She has to be._ Yanagi ran faster as he was beginning to see the hospital building. He reached the steps not long after, out of breath. He was sweating and panting heavily as he pushed the doors open.

"Please! She's my daughter!" Screamed a woman with short blond hair. She seemed to be having an argument with man behind the counter.

"I'm sorry miss, but you're going to have to wait." The man said, gesturing towards the chairs behind her. As the woman turned around, she seemed both surprised and relived to see Yanagi.

"Yanagi-kun!" Kujou's mom, Miwa-san, exclaimed and rushed towards him. "Thank goodness! Come!" she grabbed Yanagi forcefully and dragged him to the counter. Slamming her hand on the table, she exclaimed, "This is a very rich boy! He'll give you as much money as you want. Now let us through!" Miwa-san smiled triumphantly.

"I'm sorry miss, but the answer is still no." The man said the irritation clear in his tone. Miwa-san pouted, and then childishly stuck her tongue out at the guy. Then, still gripping Yanagi's arm rather tightly, sat down. For a second, Yanagi thought Miwa-san was handling the fact that Kujou was injured badly better than he was. That is till Miwa-san took her seat and started having a nervous breakdown. Yanagi was shocked to see her cry so much. Her whole body shook with fear. All Yanagi could do was pat her back soothingly while trying to keep himself from following Miwa-san's actions. Everyone in the room stared at them in silent sympathy.

"Hey. It's going to be okay," Yanagi said soothingly. The mother hiccupped and looked at Yanagi, tears streaking her face. "Kujou is a strong girl. She'll be fine." Yanagi assured her as well as himself. Miwa-san sniffled then nodded.

"I'm glad Mikoto has a friend like you." Miwa-san said, still crying. "She has always tried to keep to herself. But now thanks to Yanagi-kun, she has friends." Yanagi just smiled at her. _That is true, without me Kujou would still be all alone. _He thought. And as if to prove Miwa-san right, three people came bursting through the door. Fujimoto-san, her boyfriend Miyabe-kun, and the rustic Souma. They saw Yanagi and Kujou's mother and hurried over.

"How's Mikoto-chan?" Fujimoto-san asked.

"They won't let us see her yet." Yanagi said.

"Can I leave now?" Souma, who was dragged here by Fujimoto, asked angrily. Fujimoto-san glared at him, and when that didn't work she sighed.

"No. She's your friend too." Souma irritably sat down in a chair. Everyone took their seats and sat in a worried silence. Then, for what seemed like hours, the doctor came in. The gang all stood up.

"Well, good news, Kujou Mikoto will be fine." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Even Souma. "There were only a few injuries. She has stitches on the side of her head and her left arm was fractured. She'll be in a cast for a couple of weeks." The doctor said.

"Can she see visitors?!" Miwa-san asked desperately.

"Yes you can, but only four at a time." The doctor said. "Come with me if you wish to visit."

"You guys go ahead. I'll visit Kujou last." Yanagi said. They all glanced at Yanagi. Then they followed the doctor to Kujou's room. Yanagi sat down again and sighed with relief. The pain in his chest had lifted. _She's alright. Kujou's going to be okay. _He felt overjoyed. Yanagi then checked his pockets for his wallet.

"I'll buy her something from the gift shop." Yanagi said out loud. _Funny. _He thought as he towards the gift shop. _The last time I was here, I was with Kujou. And her mom had been in a car accident as well. _The first thing Yanagi noticed was a small necklace with a golden heart on it. Smiling as he remembered the ring he had given Kujou a few weeks back. He strolled along the aisles of the tiny store. Yanagi settled on a medium sized stuffed panda bear and a small bouquet of red tulips. He glanced back at the necklace. _Kujou wouldn't wear it._ He thought. _Would she? _Then he went to pay for the items. _Well, wear it or not ill still get it._

_-0-0-0-_

An hour later, at 8:37, everyone came back.

"She's doing fine. She seems to be her usual self." Fujimoto reassured Yanagi.

"The ugly woman looked so fragile though."Souma said. Fujimoto smacked the side of his head. "OW! What she did!" Fujimoto yanked his hair then turned to Yanagi.

"She would be really happy to see you. You're staying overnight I assume. Take good care of her tonight 'kay!"She said with a wink. Yanagi's cheeks grew warm. How Fujimoto knew his intention to stay was creepy. "We have to go home. Goodnight and good luck! Come on you guys." The three of them left and Miwa-san, who was talking to the doctor, came over to him. And by the look of her puffy red eyes, she had been crying.

"I have to work today so I can't stay. But I trust you will take care of her tonight." Miwa-san said with a smile.

"How did you-?" Yanagi started going red again.

Miwa-san giggled. "Lucky guess." Then she hugged Yanagi goodbye and left the hospital. Yanagi watched her disappear. Then he went to the counter.

"May I see Kujou Mikoto please?" He sighed. The man nodded once and pointed down the hallway.

"Room 27. It's to your right." He said. Yanagi thanked him, gathered his gifts, and walked nervously to the room.

* * *

[Kujou's POV]

Kujou smiled as Yanagi stepped into view. The confusing fluttery feeling in her heart was speeding. _Why must I always feel this way around Yanagi? _She asked herself. She didn't like not knowing and it caused her to act strange. The nurse, who was attending to her, saw Yanagi and smiled. She was about the same age as Yanagi, and Kujou was well aware that she was batting her eyelashes like crazy. For some unknown reason, Kujou felt a knot in her stomach form as she randomly started to feel irritated.

"Will you be staying? Can I get you anything in case?" The nurse asked a bit too generously.

"Yes I'll be staying and no I don't think I'll need anything." Yanagi said politely. The nurse's face fell a little.

"Are you sure?" She asked sweetly, still batting her long eyelashes. It amused Kujou that Yanagi didn't seem to be aware of the nurse's attempts to flirt with him. He was just ignoring her and looking at Kujou, a worried expression on his features.

"Ya. I'm sure." Yanagi said, still looking at Kujou. The nurse looked disappointed as she bowed her head and exited the room. But not before giving Kujou an expression of hatred and jealousy. The girl sat in her hospital bed in silence; feeling confused from the glare the woman gave her. The silence was broken when Yanagi spoke.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, seating himself down on the chair to her right by her bed. He placed the gifts on the table next to him.

"I'm fine. The doctor said I shouldn't move much though." Kujou glanced at Yanagi, who was staring at her with a pained expression.

_She indeed looks fragile. _He thought. Kujou's head was bandaged and her arm was set up in a white cast. Her face was pale and she seemed really breakable. Yanagi was afraid to touch her. Yet, he leaned a little closer to her and extended a hand to touch her cheek, stroking it gently with the pad of his thumb. Kujou was taken by surprise. Yanagi, who barely realized what he was doing, leaned back in his chair quickly and started blushing.

"S-Sorry! I-I-I don't know why I did that!" He said. Kujou's heart raced out of control. _What's this feeling I'm having?_ She thought. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling though. They were quiet for a while; the silence was awkward and unbearable for both of them. Then Kujou yawned. "You should sleep." Yanagi said quickly.

"It was just a yawn." Kujou protested. "I'm not tired."

Yanagi grabbed her shoulders gently and carefully pushed her into bed. He gave her a stern look and said, "It's already dark and you've had a long day. Get some rest." Kujou looked at him angrily and seriously. She was about to protest till she saw Yanagi's expression.

"Please," He whispered, "just…go to bed so you can get better." Kujou opened her mouth and then closed it. She didn't like it when Yanagi looked like that. Especially if she was the one who caused it. It bothered her so much. Still holding down her shoulders, Yanagi stared into her eyes. Kujou (who was debating whether she should grip his arm so he would let go) stared back, confused by his actions. There was a strange tightness in her chest that wouldn't go away as Yanagi continued to stare. Then suddenly, still in a dazed state, Yanagi started to lean forwards slowly, decreasing the space between him and Kujou. Kujou's heart raced at an unbelievable speed. _What is he-_Her mind went blank as Yanagi continued to lean…

* * *

_**Okay that was the second chapter for this fanfic. Dont asume anything at the end! I haven't gotten a lot of reviews but I really appreciate those who are reading. Thanks for you for your helpful criticism and ill put the third chapter soon. (but I'm just an 8**__**th**__** grader so don't expect soon to be in like 3 days) Anyway Rate and Review kk! :D**_


End file.
